Great Hymns of the Faith
Great Hymns of the Faith is a red colored hymnal compiled and edited by John W. Peterson. The editorial commitee for the hymnal included Norman Johnson, Harold DeCou, Charles Van Horn, Rev. Charles Wickman, and Kenneth Osbeck. It contains five-hundred and thirty-eight hymns along with nine short choruses on the inside covers. It also contains a sixty selections from Scriptures in the back. In the back, it also contains an index of Authors, Composers, and sources, a Tune index, a Metrical index, a Topical index, and a General index. The hymns are listed according to subject. It was copyrighted by Brentwood-Benson Music Publishing, Inc. in 1968. It was distributed by Provident Music Group. Description Great Hymns of the Faith is a red colored hymnal that contains five-hundred and thirty-eight hymns along with nine short choruses on the inside covers. It also contains a sixty selections from Scriptures in the back. In the back, it also contains an index of Authors, Composers, and sources, a Tune index, a Metrical index, a Topical index, and a General index. Production and release It was copyrighted by Brentwood-Benson Music Publishing, Inc. in 1968. It was distributed by Provident Music Group. Table of Contents #Hymns of Worship #*General #*The Father #*Christ #*Lord's Day #*Morning #*Evening #*Closing #Jesus our Savior #*His Advent #*His Birth #*His Earthly Ministry #*His Triumphal Entry #*His Suffering and Death #*His Reserrection #*His Ascension and Reign #*His Return #The Holy Spirit #The Word of God #The Church #*General #*Baptism #*The Lord's Supper #The Christian Experience #*Songs of Salvation #*Songs of Invitation #*Songs of Assurance and Trust #*Songs of Peace and Comfort #*Songs of Guidance and Care #*Songs of Aspiration #*Songs of Prayer #*Songs of Challenge #*Songs of Commitment #*Songs of Christian Warfare #*Songs of Service #*Songs of Praise and Testimony #*Songs of Eternal Destiny #Special Subjects #*The New Year #*Social Concern #*Home and Family #*Thanksgiving #*The Nation #*Installation fo a Pastor #Service Music #Selections from Scriptures #*Responsive, Antiphonal, or Unison Readings #*Title Index of Selections from Scripture #*Subject Index of Selections from Scripture #*Scriptural Index of Selections from Scripture #*Suggested Scripture Passages for Unison Readings #Indexes to the Hymnal #*Index of Authors, Composers, and Sources #*Tune Index #*Metrical Index #*Topical Index #*General Index of Titles and First Lines Hymn listing #Praise God, from Whom All Blessings Flow #The Lord Is in His Holy Temple #Glory Be to the Father #O Worship the King #Love Divine #Sing Praise to God Who Reigns Above #Praise Ye the Triune God! #Begin, My Tongue, Some Heavenly Theme #Come, Thou Almighty King #Benediction #The Lord Bless You and Keep You #Twofold Amen #Threefold Amen #Sevenfold Amen #May the Grace of Christ Our Savior Credits This hymnal was compiled and edited by John W. Peterson. The editorial commitee for the hymnal included Norman Johnson, Harold DeCou, Charles Van Horn, Rev. Charles Wickman, and Kenneth Osbeck. Notes and references See Also *Hymnal *''Praise! Our Songs and Hymns'' Interwiki Links * External Links Google Search on Category:Hymnals